


Sandworm Rights

by Fluctuating_Fixations



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Bonding, Familial Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, There's no nasty pedos in this, This is completely platonic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i can't write, there needs to be more friendship fics of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluctuating_Fixations/pseuds/Fluctuating_Fixations
Summary: Uhhh, this is based off of a headcanon that me and my squad made that Beetlejuice and Lydia have matching friendship bracelets made out of sandworms.This is the musical version.Also the reason this is the title is because I couldn't think of anything and I asked my group chat. This is the title they gave me.*John Mulaney voice* Beetlebabes shippers if you even fucking look at this fic I will stomp you to death with my hooves





	Sandworm Rights

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing lmao.

Lydia sat on her bed gripping two small black and white beaded bracelets. Should she really do this? Would he care? It's been months since The Wedding Incident; things were fine between them now. He had even helped her when that Kristen bitch teased her in gym class. She had already spent roughly 40 minutes of her life making those bracelets so she might as well anyway. Lydia clutched the looped strings and beads in her hand as she said his name. 

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice…” She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to go through with it. “Beetlejuice.”

As soon as the last syllable escaped her lips, a scruffy, rat like man appeared in front of her. The man was wearing a tattered black and white striped suit that had definitely seen better days. He also sported a green and black tie that complimented his hair. The demon ran a pale hand through his electric green hair and looked around, surprised that he was back here.

“Hey Babes! Who are we exacting revenge on this time?” He said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “Uhhh, we aren’t exacting revenge on anyone today.” Lydia said. His face dropped in disappointment. “Well, what’d you call me for then?” He said waving his arms. “Want help opening a pickle jar again? Need me to get rid of a cockroach? Have the Maitlands finally loosened up? Those sexy bores really need to get f-” ''No Beetlejuice, we’re doing none of those things,” She said, cutting him off. “Especially that- I- ew.” 

“I summoned you because I wanted to give you this.” She said holding out the two bracelets she’d been working on. “Uhh, what is that??” He said. “These are friendship bracelets. You know, you give ‘em to your best friend.” 

Beetelejuice’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “You think I’m your best friend?” He said, surprised that the young goth thought of him that way. His face softened. “Yes? Who else would be my best friend?” The teen said. “I’m… not your best friend?” She said, her face falling slightly. “No! It’s not that. Uhh, I just thought that you’d have like, a living friend at school or something…” “Well, no one wants to be friends with the creepy goth girl who lives in a haunted house.” Lydia said bitterly. “Kristen spread rumors about me being a witch for weeks, I think some people still believe her.” “Wow, teenagers…” “Yeah they suck.” Lydia said.

“I can threaten to hex people when they bother me though. I guess that’s a good thing. Delia’s always telling me to “be optimistic”, or whatever.” She said, her voice rising in pitch to imitate her stepmother/lifecoach’s chipper voice. The demon laughed. “You still got it huh babes?” You sure you don’t wanna terrorize some innocent people?” “Yes, I’m positive.” Lydia chuckled. “We can save that for Halloween.” 

“Wait, do you mean-” “Maybe.” She said, smirking. “Anyway, why don’t we try this on.” Beetlejuice said, gesturing to the matching black and white bracelets spelling the two friends’ names. She handed him the beaded bracelet as he tried to put it on.

It immediately snapped. The black and white beads sprung onto the floor as the string snapped. Lydia’s eyes widened and then glazed over. “Oof, we probably should’ve measured out wrists or something before right Ly-” He stopped himself, seeing as the goth teen was visibly upset. “Hey kid, it’s gonna be fine. See?” The demon thought for a moment, his mind racing with ideas. “Oh, I know!” He said. “Here, hold out your wrist.” The teen held out her wrist, staring at Beetlejuice quizzically. As soon as she did Beetlejuice summoned a tiny Sandworm and tied a string around it with a small dog collar-like plate with the letter “B” engraved on it. The Sandworm snaked around her wrist and before resting, wrapped around and bit its tail.

In fact, it looked almost like- “A bracelet?” Lydia asked. “Yeah Lyds, look,” He said sticking out his own wrist. A slightly larger Sandworm wrapped around his wrist too, but instead of a “B” engraved in the collar around its neck there was an “L.” “We’re matching.” 

He felt small arms wrap around his waist. The goth teen buried her head into the crook of his neck. He froze, taken aback by the sudden display of affection. He’s never received any type of affection like this in a long, long time. Sure he’s had sex, but this absolutely wasn’t that. Not by a long shot. His unbeating heart feel warm inside, it almost felt.. alive. While wondering what this feeling was, he found himself hugging his friend back. “Thank you,” she murmured. “No problem kid.”

“You know, these Sandworms will bite anyone who tries to take ‘em off that’s not one of us.” He said, after a few minutes. “Really?” Lydia asked, breaking the embrace. “You wanna find out?” He said. There was a devilish gleam in the girl’s eye when he asked that question. “Absolutely.”


End file.
